


Cœur

by Talented_but_Lazy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, Here we go, M/M, SO, don't take this seriously pls, nowhere near Valentine's, that the only period in which Tsuki could try to woo Kaneki, this is an au because I realised halfway through writing, was about a week in November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talented_but_Lazy/pseuds/Talented_but_Lazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukiyama tries to win Kaneki's affections by giving him a gift for Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cœur

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post I saw today.  
> Most romantic thing I've written for Tokyo Ghoul, probably.  
> Also, I'm pretty sure this is the first Shuuneki where Kaneki's hair is still black, haha.

'Wh-what is this?' Kaneki stuttered, staring at the heart-shaped red box in front of him, on the table.

'Today is Valentine's Day, a day of celebration for all who love,' Tsukiyama simply said, gesticulating appropriately to emphasise his words.

Kaneki didn't know what to say. Did Tsukiyama really...?

He knew he couldn't trust him, and that he had become a ghoul exactly thanks to a 'romance' with a purple-haired ghoul, but...

'If you don't return the sentiment, at least open the box.' Tsukiyama frowned. 'After all the trouble I went through to get it...'

Kaneki's heart sank. He'd gone through trouble to get him a persent? Could it be an autographed book? He couldn't get him chocolates because he was a ghoul now...

Kaneki permitted himself to hope and tugged on the ribbon, but it wouldn't budge.

'Allow me,' Tsukiyama said, leaning over the table and reaching out for the ribbon. His hands brushed Kaneki's briefly and the latter felt his sides heat up. Oh no.

He tugged at the ribbon expertly and it was undone in no time. Then he moved to take off the lid of the box.

Maybe he wasn't so bad, maybe the others weren't right and Tsukiyama was actua-

'OH MY GOD,' Kaneki yelled, making some of the people around them turn their heads towards them, but since he was frozen, they decided it was just another lucky one for Valentine's.

Boy was he _lucky._

Kaneki stared in horror down at the heart inside the box. An actual, beating- well, obviously it wasn't beating but it looked like it would beat at any moment, heart. And he was willing to bet it was human.

The half-ghoul finally got the strength to tear his eyes off the organ up at his... suitor. Tsukiyama had an expectant smile on his face, leaning slightly towards him.

'It belonged to a man training for a marathon.' He kind of chuckled, as if sharing an inside joke with himsel. 'I saw him run every morning and evening, so I was sure it'd be a real treat.'

But Kaneki just continued staring at him in horror. Why did this keep happening to him?

Tsukiyama's smile was replaced with surprise.

'But, Kaneki, I've heard that humans give each other hearts on this special-'

'They're chocolate!' Kaneki exclaimed. 'Not- Not real!'

'Well,' Tsukiyama frowned, sitting back in his chair, 'I know you can't have chocolate, and it would've been insensitive of me to-'

'How is this sensitive?!' Kaneki pointed at the box, at the verge of tears.

As Tsukiyama tried to think of what to say to save the situation, Kaneki jumped up and excused himself to the bathroom.

The gourmet was left alone to wonder where he'd gone wrong.

Half an hour had passed before he tied the box again and went to check if Kaneki was still alive. The half-ghoul refused to go out of the bathroom until Tsukiyama had left and the whole Gourmet arc never happened.

Tsukiyama never learnt why giving a whole human heart to someone who still thought like a human was a bad idea.

It was a tragedy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can see that around the ending I kind of gave up.


End file.
